Truth Or Dare
by Googlekins
Summary: Its Regina's Birthday. a surprise visit. some tequila and a request. Many Thanks to my amazing Beta! SwansAndQueens


Truth or Dare

By Googlekins

Regina Mills had just finished a bottle of vintage merlot, and was searching for her corkscrew to begin an attack on bottle number two. The sound of the doorbell barely breaking through her already hazy mind, she grumbled at the interruption, but set her unopened bottle on the counter and made a somewhat dignified journey to her front door. She grabbed the doorknob and paused to compose herself momentarily as the bell rang again, this time startling her. Twisting the knob and pulling the door open a little harder than necessary, Regina swayed slightly before focusing on a very stunned Emma Swan who regarded her from across the threshold.

Regina took a breath and frowned.

"Ms. Swan. Can I help you?"

Emma shifted from one foot to the other. One arm hidden behind her back. The other twirling a strand of blonde hair in her fingers.

"Madam Mayor, I um... I heard. I mean… well. Uh..."

Regina rolled her eyes.

"Out with it, Ms. Swan!"

Emma clamped her mouth shut and pursed her lips in a tight smile, her hidden arm swinging around to present a large bag with balloons colored on the side, a bottle of tequila clearly visible peeking out from the top amongst other various items.

"Happy Birthday, Madam May...Regina"

Regina's mouth fell open, her eyes shifting from the bag to Emma's obviously anxious expression and back to the bag again.

"How.. Did you find out?"

Regina wanted to be angry, but she was too baffled, and, dare she think, flattered.

"I'm the Sheriff!" Emma shrugged. "I did some digging a few months ago."

Regina quirked an eyebrow, and Emma felt her anxiety increasing. Her arm was getting tired, and the look Regina was giving her was sending chills up her spine.

"Umm. Do you want this?" Emma extended her arm closer.

"OH!" Regina shook her head. "Yes, thank you, Ms. Swa...Emma."

Emma's grin softened slightly as Regina relieved her of the offensively decorated bag.

"Well.. I should go. You enjoy your evening, Madam Mayor." Emma said as she started to turn to head away from the massive mansion. Before Regina knew what she was doing, she reached out with her free hand, grabbing Emma's upper arm.

"Wait!" Regina's voice sounded foreign in her own ears. "You aren't going to make me drink this alone, are you?"

Regina's eyes almost pleaded with Emma not to leave. Emma began to decline the offer, but something in Regina's eyes told her she should stay.

"Of course not," Emma said, allowing Regina to pull her gently inside. "Lead the way." Emma's smile eased Regina's nerves as she closed the door.

Emma followed Regina to the kitchen where she noted the empty bottle of Merlot and unopened bottle on the counter. Regina set the wine back in the cabinet and replaced it with the party handler of Jose Cuervo from the birthday bag. Eyeing it comically, Regina turned to look at Emma who was standing in the door way.

"Exactly what kind of a lush do you take me for, Sheriff?" Regina almost giggled.

Emma flushed and smiled. Regina returned the smile.

"Be a dear and grab me two shot glasses out of the drawer over there." Regina pointed to the corner next to where Emma was standing.

Emma obliged, taking the shot glasses to the counter where Regina was struggling to open the bottle. Setting the glasses on the counter, Emma gently pulled the bottle away from Regina. Their fingers slightly grazed, sending a tingle through each woman.

Emma cleared her throat, avoiding the other woman's eyes. Regina suddenly found it difficult to breathe.

"Here, these bottles can be tricky," Emma tried to sound normal, to no avail. Regina didn't notice. She was too busy watching the feminine muscles rippling in Emma's arm as she easily opened the bottle with a "pop."

Silently cursing herself for already being slightly tipsy, Regina held the shot glasses as Emma poured the amber liquid to the rim of each one, spilling a few drops onto Regina's fingers.

"Oops. Sorry.." Emma apologized.

"It's no trouble, dear," Regina waved. Emma watched, transfixed, as Regina's finger disappeared between her lips. Time seemed to move slower as Regina slid her finger out of her mouth and Emma silently thanked whatever deity there was that she was leaning against the counter, as her knees turned to jelly and her stomach jumped into her chest.

"Are you alright, Ms. Swan?" Regina asked, noticing how pale Emma had suddenly become.

"OH! Yes, I'm good!" Emma squeaked. "Just, ready for that shot is all." Emma smiled shakily.

Regina handed her one of the glasses and lifted the other to her own lips. "WAIT!" Emma blurted.

"What? What is it?" Regina froze.

Emma closed her eyes. And took a deep breath.

"Its your birthday. We should toast it out."

Regina blinked a few times. She'd never really celebrated or enjoyed her birthday, but this seemed to be important to Emma, so she could endure the small request.

"Ok.. " Regina held up her glass as Emma moved her own to rest next to it, suspended in the space between them.

"To.." Emma began, searching for the right words, "another year to grow and love and learn." Emma continued after a moment, "and may the best of your past, be the worst of your future," Emma finished, with a clink to Regina's glass.

Emma downed her shot, and shook her head, slightly coughing as the brash liquid screamed down her throat, warming her.

When Emma's eyes opened, Regina was still standing with her glass in mid air, a look on her face that was unreadable, but nonetheless, pulled at Emma's heart.

"Are you alright, Mayor?" Emma probed.

Regina shook her head.

"Yes, I am fine, dear." Regina tried to smile as she threw her head back and swallowed her shot, eyes watering as she felt it bite its way down, till she felt it almost sooth her soul.

Emma eyed her suspiciously, but decided not to probe further.

"Well!" Emma almost yelled, "Another?"

"Yes. PLEASE!" Regina handed Emma her glass.

Both women took their respective shots at the same time, and slammed their glasses onto the counter in true old west fashion.

Once they'd recovered once again from their shivers, Regina grabbed the bottle from Emma and went to fill the glasses again. Emma held onto her glass as Regina poured, filling it to the brim as Emma had earlier, tequila showering Emma's thumb.

"Oh, shoot!" Regina set the bottle down and pulled the glass from Emma's grasp. Wrapping her hand around Emma's wrist, she pulled it to her. Before Emma knew what was happening, Regina had wrapped her full, gorgeous lips around her thumb, and slowly sucked off the spilt tequila.

Emma's eyes glued to her own thumb as it was pulled from Regina's mouth, covered in a shiny film of saliva. Regina's eyes were on Emma's face, watching Emma watch her mouth.

Once Emma's thumb was completely free, Regina let go of her wrist, a knowing smirk finding its way to her lips. Emma just stared at her thumb.

"Something wrong, dear?" Regina asked, in a sultry tone.

"Hmm?" Emma looked up to Regina's sparkling eyes. "Oh, um. Yeah. I mean, NO. I mean..."

Regina laughed out loud and moved closer until she was invading Emma's personal space. Emma could spell her spicy apple shampoo and felt herself swaying.

"You have another shot to take, Ms. Swan.."

Regina handed her shot glass over to her. Emma lifted it to her lips and let it linger there.

"Please. Call me Emma," and she emptied it almost instantly.

Regina smiled. An actual toothy, genuine smile.

"As you wish...Emma." Regina grabbed her glass and took her shot. "As long as you call me Regina." Her voice was now raspy and strained from the insulting alcohol.

Emma blinked a few times to clear her vision, and focused on Regina's face. Her cheeks were tinted a rosy pink, and her tongue was running along her top lip. She looked like a lioness stalking her prey. Emma felt her skin flush and her legs begin to tremble.

"Well, Regina.." Emma slurred, "I think I need to sit down."

Regina half nodded and tilted her head, in a silent invitation to follow her. Emma did so, following a bit more closely than socially normal, almost tripping on Regina's heels.

Halfway down the hall to the living room, Regina stopped short, causing Emma to plow into her, almost dropping the bottle of tequila she decided to take along with them.

"OW, what the HELL, Regina?"

Still facing away from Emma so that Emma couldn't see the devilish smile forming on her lips, Regina chuckled low in her throat, a brilliant plan, forming in her mind. Spinning around suddenly, again, almost knocking Emma over, Regina eyed her closely.

"I have an idea," Regina almost purred.

Emma gulped audibly. "Oh?"

There was a glint in Regina's eye Emma had seen all too often. Usually before something insanely crazy happened.

The corner of Regina's lip quivered as she spoke in a hushed tone, "Truth or dare."

Emma felt dizzy. Did she hear Regina correctly? Was the upstanding mayor of Storybrooke, Maine proposing a schoolgirl's game of chance and opportunity? Convinced her mind was playing tricks on her, Emma blinked a few times and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, what?" Emma questioned.

Regina took a step closer. Now nose to nose, Emma could feel Regina's hot breath tickling her cheeks.

"Truth. Or. Dare...Em-MA," Regina punched out the last syllable and winked.

Emma was surprised at the amount of excitement she was experiencing. Almost giggling, Emma pretended to think about the proposition.

"Hmmm. On one condition," Emma bargained.

"What's that, pray tell?" Regina started backing away, grabbing Emma by the hand and pulling her along as well.

"You ask me first." Emma smiled broadly.

"Deal!"

They settled into the comfortable cushions of Regina's oversized plush couch in the den, Emma's legs curling under her, her arm resting languidly across the back, almost touching Regina's hair. Regina was half laying down, her legs outstretched to the coffee table and crossed at her ankles. Emma had a very clear view of soft skin, just underneath Regina's collar. Regina, choosing to forgo shot glasses, took a swig of the tequila, and set the bottle between them. Emma marveled at how elegantly Regina did everything, including swig tequila from a party handler of Jose Cuervo.

_Damn she is sexy..._

Emma squashed that idea as soon as it surfaced.

"SO! Emma," Regina was smoothing out her dress, her hands lingering on her breasts longer than necessary, "truth or dare?"

Emma felt the question hang in the air. Deciding Truth would be the least malicious road to tread.

"Truth." Emma stated shakily.

The smirk found its way back onto Regina's lips as she sat up and pulled her legs up to mirror Emma, facing the blonde, one hand resting on her knees while the other arm gracefully went to the back of the couch to lay side by side with Emma's.

Emma gulped. Again.

"How old were you when you lost your virginity?" Regina asked, absentmindedly toying with the hem of her dress.

Emma laughed. "That's the best you can do?" Emma felt a thumb start to rub her arm that was on the back of the couch.

"Are you going to answer it?" Regina countered.

Emma took a slow breath and smiled.

"I was 16." Emma stated matter-of-factly.

Regina nodded and grabbed for the bottle, handing it to Emma, who obligingly took it and swallowed a mouthful.

Coughing, Emma stuck out her tongue and grunted.

"God, does this stuff ever get easier to drink?"

Regina just laughed as she took it back and helped herself to another drink.

"Well, Madam Regina...I mean, Mayor. Err. Regina!"

Regina smiled, but shook her head.

"Getting a bit inebriated are we?"

Emma scoffed. "No, I'm fine!" Emma blinked. One eyelid moving a bit slower than the other.

Regina chuckled again, a deep rumble Emma could almost feel herself.

Shaking her head, Emma continued with the game.

"Truth or dare.. REGINA?"

Regina looked Emma straight in the eye as she replied, "Truth."

Emma almost clapped out of giddiness.

"How old were YOU when YOU lost your virginity?" Emma saw a shadow ghost over Regina's features, but it was gone almost as quickly as it had been manifested. The smile, however, had faltered, and Emma felt maybe this was a bad idea.

"I'm sorry, was that a bad question? I mean, you asked me so, I just..."

"NO. No. It's fine. I was 17."

Emma nodded and smiled sweetly. Regina returned it. Both women moving past the uncertainty, Regina continued, as she took another swig.

"Truth or dare?" Regina rasped out.

Emma wasted no time in answering this time. "Truth! Lay it on me, 'Gina."

Regina ignored the playful shortening of her name as she asked, "Who would you rather kiss: David Nolan or Doctor Whale?"

Emma's nose scrunched up in a disgusted expression.

"Ew. What the hell, Regina?"

Regina just laughed. "Well, ok...Who in all of Storybrooke would you want to kiss?" Emma's eyes grew wide as Regina mercilessly continued. "Who would you want to nibble on your lips, as they ripped off your clothes and ran their hands all over your hot, sweaty, writhing body?" Regina's thumb now stroked Emma's arm gently.

A whimper escaped Emma's lips. Clearing her throat, Emma composed herself and answered, "I don't think I should say."

It came out a little more squeaky than hoped, but at least her voice worked.

Regina mock pouted, and actually stuck out her bottom lip.

"Come on, EMMA," Regina almost sang her name, "Answer me, or you get punished."

Emma felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Steeling herself, Emma opened her mouth to answer, but nothing came out.

"Its ok, you can tell me," Regina was getting anxious, but watching Emma squirm was giving her a delicious feeling of control. She loved control.

"Its someone I shouldn't have feelings for, so I'd really rather not say. Please." Emma finished.

Deciding to leave the matter alone, Regina nodded her acceptance.

"Alright, but you have to take your punishment."

"And what would that be?"

Regina eyed her for a moment, "I'll let you know later."

Again, Emma felt those hairs prickling up her neck, but she nodded.

Emma grabbed the bottle and took two large gulps, feeling the sting as the tequila gave her the courage she needed to continue with Regina's "not so innocent anymore" game.

"Truth or dare, Regina?" Emma blurted out.

"Dare." Regina stilled her thumb on Emma's arm, but did not remove it. Brown eyes locked with green.

"Ok. I dare you to put your underwear and your bra in the freezer for one hour."

It was childish, but it was all Emma could think of.

Regina quirked an eyebrow and rolled her eyes, but stood up silently and left the room. Emma immediately missed her presence, but only for a moment longer.

Regina strutted back into the room, donning a smile, "DONE," was all she said as she plopped unceremoniously onto the couch, considerably closer to Emma than before, draping an arm over Emma's legs.

Emma laughed. "Honestly, I didn't expect you to do it," Emma confessed.

"Well, it was quite simple compared to other dares you could have challenged!" Regina started making circles in Emma's thigh with her index finger. Emma suddenly felt light headed.

"Your turn, Dear." Regina offered.

"RIGHT. Shoot!" Emma shook herself internally once more.

"Truth or dare?"

Emma's response was automatic and perhaps alcohol assisted as she replied, "Dare."

Regina was silent, and closed her eyes. Emma's mouth hung open as she cursed herself in her mind. The finger on Emma's thigh was replaced by a warm, gentle palm that began a slow massage. Emma's lungs were suddenly without air, and her mouth noticeably dry.

Regina removed the tequila bottle from between them and, sitting up slightly, set it on the floor, her hand never leaving Emma's leg.

Coming back to face Emma, Regina saw her green eyes wide and questioning. Regina smiled, in an attempt to calm the poor woman who had clearly forgot how to breathe.

"Kiss me."

It was simple. To the point. More a request, than an order.

Emma felt herself leaning forward, the hand on her high sending waves of warmth all over her body. Regina sat perfectly still. Waiting.

Growing suddenly bold. Emma reached up and placed her hands on either side of Regina's face, the softness of Regina's cheek a sharp contrast with her rough hands.

Regina felt her insides melt.

Leaning forward, Emma stopped inches away from Regina's lips. Parting her own slightly, Emma exhaled. Warm air caressing Regina's lips.

"Kiss me. Please." Regina almost begged in a whisper.

Green eyes found brown as Emma closed what little distance was between them. Lips tentatively moving against one another, testing and tasting. Emma sucked Regina's lower lip between her own and ran her tongue across it delicately. A moan escaped from the back of Regina's throat, reverberating Emma's lips.

Pulling away just enough to focus on each other's faces, Regina smiled the most genuine smile Emma had ever seen on anyone, let alone the stony, ice queen mayor of Storybrooke.

"Wow..." was all Emma could manage before Regain plunged forward, mashing her lips to Emma's again. This time the kiss was full of passion and heat, everything Regina had held pent up inside for so long, breaking like a dam of emotion. Both her arms wrapped around Emma, holding her as close as possible, feeling Emma's body mold into her own.

Emma's hands tangled in Regina's hair as she tried to convey as much passion as she herself was feeling. She knew she'd had feelings for Regina, but never had she imagined it to be this intense. Her heart felt like it would pound right out of her chest. Leaving one hand in Regina's hair, the other clawing down her back, Emma pulled at Regina's clothes as Regina pushed her further into the cushions.

Suddenly finding her strength and resolve, Emma pushed back. Once they were upright again, Emma broke the kiss, but did not let go of Regina's body.

Confusion and worry clouded brown eyes as green ones searched them.

"What's wrong?" Regina's voice was husky and deep with lust.

Emma smiled as she brushed a strand of hair behind Regina's ear.

"Nothing's wrong. Not a damn thing is wrong!" Emma kissed Regina's nose tenderly.

"Then why did you stop?" Regina was breathless.

"Because it's your birthday, 'Gina." Emma ran her thumb over Regina's cheek. "It's your day. And this is going to be all about you." Regina calmed her breathing and stared at Emma. Her eyes watered just enough to sparkle. Emma leaned in, kissing away the single tear that escaped.

"Why tears?" Emma asked quietly.

Regina blinked, clearing the wetness from her eyes.

"No one's ever made anything all about me before."

Emma smiled and pressed her lips to Regina's. The brunette felt a warm fire building inside her. She felt nimble fingers slide from her face and hair and tug on her dress. Smiling against the lips pressed to hers, Regina pulled away long enough to grab Emma's hands and guide them to the zipper behind her. Then she wrapped her arms around Emma's waist and pulled her back in.

Emma kissed all over Regina's face, almost adoringly, then kissed her way from the corner of Regina's lip along her jawline to her earlobe as she slowly unzipped the black dress.

Slipping her hands inside, Emma lay her palms flat against the heated skin of Regina's back. A breath escaped Regina as she closed her eyes and moved to connect her lips with Emma's again.

Passionate and intense, tongues wrestled and slid over each other, caressing gently.

"Take it off." Regina requested between breaths.

Emma, suddenly the obedient one, slid her hands up Regina's back, hooked a finger into each shoulder strap, and slid the dress down Regina's arms. Emma placed each hand on Regina's bare stomach, feeling the muscles quivering beneath the soft skin, and slowly slid her hands up, feeling each rib bone till she was cupping Regina's breasts in her hands. Emma leaned back to look at the beauty she was about to claim and was filled with awe. A light sheen of sweat covered Regina's upper body, giving her an almost angelic glow. It was the most beautiful sight Emma had ever seen.

Regina moaned and closed her eyes, her head falling back to expose her delicate neck. Emma leaned in and ran her tongue from the cleft of Regina's collarbone up the her neck, and kissed her chin. Regina's head came forward and claimed Emma's lips.

Emma tenderly slid her hands from Regina's breasts, up to her shoulders and pushed her backwards. As Regina lay back, Emma moved to position herself above, straddling a leg on either side of Regina's hip, the dress still loosely pooled around Regina's waist.

Gathering the dress in clumps in each hand, Emma slid it up and over Regina's head, tossing it to the floor, smiling down at Regina. Emma knew Regina was probably not used to being submissive, but from what she was observing, Regina had no qualms whatsoever about her current predicament. Her bare chest was heaving with each breath. A light red blush spreading over her skin as she watched Emma looking at her.

"Well, are you just going to stare, dear, or are you going to remove your clothes?"

Emma glanced down at herself, realizing she was still fully clothed while Regina lay naked beneath her.

Jumping up, Emma threw off her jack and pulled her tank over her head. She struggled with her skinny jeans a bit, to Regina's amusement, as she lay watching from the couch.

When Emma began removing her bra, Regina stopped her.

"Wait. Let me."

Regina sat up, swinging her legs majestically over to the floor until she was in a sitting position, reaching out a hand. Emma walked to her, taking the offered hand, her eyes never leaving Regina's until she was standing between Regina's legs.

Regina let go of Emma's hand and placed both of her hands on Emma's outer thighs, grazing them upwards past her blue lace underwear, up her sides, tickling her ribs as fingers danced on her scorching flesh. Deft fingers unhooked Emma's bra and pulled it forward, letting it fall from slender shoulders, revealing small but perfect breasts.

Dropping the garment to the floor, Regina ran three fingers of each hand from the outside of Emma's breast to nipples that pebbled as Regina smoothed and caressed them. Emma reached up, covering Regina's hands with her own, pressing them into herself as she bit her upper lip.

Regina watched in amazement. "You're adorable when you do that," she whispered.

Emma pushed Regina's hands down her abdomen to her underwear, silently pleading with Regina to remove them, which she did so, promply, and Emma stepped quickly out of them, kicking them to the corner of the room.

Lowering herself to the floor, she reached for Regina and pulled her with her until Emma was in a sitting position, resting against the couch, her legs outstretched with Regina in her lap, legs wrapped around Emma's waist, making their bodies impossibly close. Regina's arm snaked around Emma's shoulders, while the other hand smoothed over the blonde's arm and chest. They sat that way, Emma running her hands up and down Regina's back as they watched each other.

"Happy Birthday," Emma said again, as she leaned in for another searing kiss. Regina dissolved into Emma, moaning into her mouth.

Emma wrapped one arm tighter around the other woman as the other arm moved between them, covering a breast and massaging it as she kissed from Regina's mouth to her jaw and back again.

Regina scooted closer, grabbing desperately at Emma's shoulders. She felt Emma's hand leave her breast and, only moments late,r it was on her belly, sliding on slippery skin down rippled abs until it was cupping damp curls. Regina gasped and pulled away from Emma's lips, gazing into Emma's eyes which had turned an almost amber green.

Watching Regina's face, Emma stroked her middle finger through Regina's core slowly. A shudder of ecstasy shot through Regina's features.

Emma leaned in to kiss Regina's lips quickly, and pulled back again. She wanted to watch those dark and lustful eyes. Regina bucked her hips involuntarily, causing Emma to smile. Regina's eyes hooded, and her mouth fell open as Emma slipped two slender fingers into Regina. Velvet heat surrounded her fingers as Emma started a slow but steady rhythm, rubbing Regina's clit with the base of her palm. Regina was having trouble keeping her eyes open, the feeling of Emma intimately cradling her sending her senses into overdrive.

"Its ok, 'Gina. I've got you," Emma cooed as she sped up her pace.

Regina's head fell forward, her forehead connecting with Emma's shoulder and resting there as she felt her consuming her mind, body, and heart. Emma lay her cheek on top of Regina's head, whispering words of love and assurance as she brought her closer to the brink.

As Regina rocked on Emma's hand, she placed a kiss on Emma's chest just above her heart, another on her shoulder, then her neck, then her jaw, and peppered tiny kisses all the way up to Emma's mouth, which she hovered over. Her breath was coming in hitches as she felt herself barreling towards an abyss. She exhaled Emma's name, and crashed her lips onto the blonde's as she felt countless waves engulf her in a cocoon of bliss. Emma's hand coaxing her through till the last flash of pure light washed through her soul.

Regina could not open her eyes, nor could she let go of the powerful grip she had around Emma's body, fingers digging into Emma's soft back.

Her body shivering, Emma pulled her hand away from Regina's center and grabbed a blanket she saw nearby. Using one hand, she covered them with it, as the other arm held tightly onto Regina's sated form, as her breathing slowly came back to normal.

Regina opened her eyes and watched Emma's face light up. She smiled at the blonde, a dopey, sleepy smile that made Emma ache to kiss her again. And she did, for only a moment as Regina lay her head down on Emma's shoulder, her nose quietly nuzzling Emma's long neck. Emma relaxed and kissed Regina's hair as she felt Regina slipping out of consciousness, a hum of satisfaction tickling Emma's throat.

"Happy Birthday, again, 'Gina."

Regina smiled as the world drifted away, and she fell into a deep and tranquil sleep. Before she lost all coherent though, she could have sworn she heard the words "I love you" ghosting through her mind.


End file.
